Rafael Not A Virgin
by TaleNeverTold
Summary: This is planned as a series of one-shots about Jane and Rafael and all the cute/crazy/sexy times they can have )
1. Not a virgin

_Huh… A virgin? Really?_

Ice cubs were slowly melting in his scotch as Rafael went deeper and deeper in his thoughts… There was a lot to think about.

…

First… and Rafael didn't want to admit it to himself… but he was amazed by Michael. How did he manage to be around this gorgeous sexy woman and remain sane? Every time Rafael touched her, felt her… every time his emotions – and his earthly desires – would hit him like a truck and he was buzzing with need. Assuming Michael was made of the same bones and flash as Rafael… how he'd manage to survive?

Well, Rafael was NOT going to ask his rival for tips on how to stay cool! He was, however, going to top Mike's attitude and be as supportive and respective of Jane's decisions as humanly possible! Screwing this up was not an option!

Second… and how exactly was he going to do that? Because let's face it… Rafael was not a virgin… for a looooooong time. And he kinda… relied on it.

He was good at sex, he knew that. Not because women found him good-looking and desirable… which he also knew… but because he was genuinely interested in a ways woman's body reacted to his. For some period of time it was almost a scientific research to him – even though from the perspective of his father it looked like Rafael boned every women who passed by…

Still… in his worst days Rafael managed to stay respectful of women… and generous and creative in bed. That made him into a great lover… and combined with his financial fortune and good looks it made Rafael into unstoppable force when it came to conquer. That's how he knew he'd get any girl he wants… that's how he'd gotten Petra.

And then Petra got pregnant… and everything changed. These days Rafael keeps telling everybody that cancer changed him… but it's not true. The baby changed him. His unborn child, this little person whom Rafael loved more than anything in the world… the one we was changing for, to be more than just some playboy, to be worthy of respect, to be worthy as a parent…

But that didn't happen. Cancer did. And somewhere in the middle of all this darkness he realized that not only his marriage was fake – everything about him was fake too. He was no playboy… he was a failure.

It took him years to stand up again. Took him even longer to admit that nothing will ever be the same. His marriage can't be fixed with memories and gratitude… his child… never again.

Except… Jane happened. Five years ago he kissed her on a whim… And now she's pregnant with his baby. The only baby he will ever have.

Playboy-Rafael wouldn't think twice on what to do next. He'd charm her, make Jane fall in love with him, marry her and secure that his only child is with him. He seduced women for less…

But todays Rafael was disgusted by the mere thought of it! Jane… his innocent, brave, emotional, beautiful… his Jane was so much more than just his baby-mama! And not only she carried his whole world inside herself – Jane was quickly becoming a whole world to Rafael too.

But… That presented a challenge… How do you win a woman's heart when none of your usual advantages apply? Jane wouldn't care about his money… she was too smart and too deep to simply go for one's good looks… and she wasn't having sex with him any time soon… so… what's left?

The only thing left was him, Rafael. But was he enough to deserve Jane?

He honestly didn't know. But Rafael was willing to fight for his chance with Jane. Even if he had to fight with himself!

…

Rafael stood up, placed his untouched drink on the coffee table and went to the bathroom. To take a cold shower. One of many cold showers to come.


	2. Sideways

The temperature was rising so quickly that she felt light-headed and heavy at the same time… so, so heavy…

His body was everywhere, pressing her into the bed ever so lightly, burning her with a fire of his skin. His lips were tracing the outline or her collarbone, down to her breasts, around her really sensitive nipples, along the sidelines of her body, and down, down…

Every time his lips left her body, his hands took their place – caressing, tickling, crashing… She arched and he used this opportunity to take a hold of her hips and spreading them wide open while her knees rested on his broad shoulders.

She grabbed his hair trying to pull him closer to her face – or to pull him away from where he was heading – and he'd complied… to an extent. His lips were again at her breasts – biting, licking, scratching her with his stubble, drawing invisible lines of insanity all over her overheated body.

She moaned and bit her lower lip trying to contain her growing pleasure. He rose on top of her, fire and need in his eyes, and whispered in hoarse voice:

- Don't… don't keep it in. I want to hear you… the same way I feel you.

He kissed her bitten lip and when their mouths parted she'd let out a loud desperate cry, holding nothing back, asking for everything in return. He smiled a victorious smile and went back to where the taste of her desire was driving them both mad… And to him her low tone growls and moans were the perfect background score to the way her body convulsed and shrugged with every stroke of his tongue against her flash…

…

The temperature was rising and she was quickly coming undone in the midst of sensational storm he caused. And the moment her last breath left her body she'd sighted ecstatically:

- Rafael…

…

- What? Jane, what is it? – Rafael's voice was sleepy and gentle. He prompted himself on an elbow and touched Jane's shoulder to get her attention – but Jane was looking around with unseeing eyes and gasped for air:

- Um… what?

Rafael chuckled softly – she was so unfocused and adorable at the same time:

- Jane, you were sleeping and you said my name. Did something happen? Are you feeling ok? Is baby kicking again? What is it?

- Um… I… Wait here, ok?

Jane stood up and rushed to the bathroom. Rafael followed her with a worried gaze, as she didn't seem like herself. What wasn't she telling him? And why was she blushing?!

…

Jane closed the door behind her and turned on cold water. She washed her face few times before daring to look at the mirror – but it was still there… the expression of a girl who had just had sex! Flushed face, dilated pupils, swollen lips… was she biting her lips?

She may have been a virgin but she wasn't a saint. Jane knew how a satisfied woman looked like. Pretty much the same way she looked right now.

But she was a virgin! Or was she? How exactly the concept of virginity addressed the cases when a virgin has an orgasm without doing anything or even without anything being done to her… physically? The promise she'd given thirteen years ago wasn't clear on this issue…

But the other thing was totally clear – the sleepover was a bad idea. For some weird reason their baby was mostly active during the nighttime and seeing how simple moments of baby's kicking brought awe and happiness to Rafael's face Jane just couldn't say "no" to the idea of a sleepover. He promised to behave… he asked for permission to hold her in his arms when she slept… he wasn't going for anything more.

Yet something more has happened! And what now? How did she feel about it?

…

Jane's reflection gave out a saturated smile answering the question of how she felt about it… even though her conscious mind haven't had a time to register or stop this answering gesture. Jane shook her head disapprovingly… shaming whom exactly? Her reflection? Her subconscious? Her relaxed body?

She splashed her face with cold water again trying to wake up from this satisfied stupor… but it wasn't helping. What wasn't helping even more was Rafael's voice thick with concern as he gently knocked at bathroom door:

- Hey, Jane, are you ok? Should we call a doctor? Is it… a baby?

She'd heard it – genuine worry for hers and their baby's wellbeing. She opened a door and Rafael stepped away letting her out. Jane shook her head and squeezed his hand reassuringly:

- No, we're fine. Baby is fine, honestly, don't worry about it.

Rafael wasn't quite convinced yet:

- How am I not to worry? You call me in the middle of the night, then jump out of the bed and leave with no explanation! And now you don't tell me what has happened and…

Jane tried freeing her hands from his but Rafael wouldn't let her:

- Jane, look at me! What is it? Were you sick? Is that why you look so embarrassed? Beautiful, you don't have to feel like that, it's perfectly normal and I really want to help you! It is my baby too, after all!

Something shifted in Jane's mind when a wave of tenderness and protective care engulfed her… and she'd started crying.

Rafael softly nudged her to sit on a bed and kneeled before Jane trying to catch her gaze. His movements were careful, his words – pained:

- Is it… me? Did I do something wrong? Was it that bad?

Jane knew what Rafael was referring to. Something that happened earlier… much earlier than what has happened just now. But… come to think of it… it was one of the same.

…

This evening when Jane came into Rafael's room for their first official sleepover, the situation felt eerie. Candlelit dinner was a really romantic start… followed by one of those deep conversation that meant so much for both of them… and then it ended the way pretty much their every date ended – with heavy makeout session. This time it was way more elaborate and breathtaking… and none of them had to worry about getting Jane home at "reasonable time". Still… at some point Jane asked him to stop… and Rafael stopped.

And moments later Jane fell asleep lulled by Rafael's uneven heartbeat reverberating through her body as he cradled her in his arms.

And it took her few more hours to wake up from what seemed like continuation of today's evening.

…

- Oh… Oh!

Jane expression turned quizzical as if she wasn't sure what to do next. Rafael was on the edge:

- Jane, c'mon, have mercy on me! What have I done to upset you so much?

Jane shrugged and said quietly – more to herself than to him:

- Yeah, maybe you were too good… we shouldn't make a habit out of it.

She nodded with conviction but Rafael haven't understood a single word of this "explanation":

- Jane, what habit? What was too good?

Jane turned red again and looked away. Rafael took her chin and gently turned her to face him. His voice was pleading:

- Jane, please, I need to know…

Jane sighted:

- Yes… um… that. That was a dream.

- Have you had a nightmare? But, Jane, it wasn't real! And I'm here, with you, you don't need to be scared!

Jane smiled an uneven smile:

- It wasn't a nightmare. And you were there WITH me…

Rafael backed down with incredulous frown:

- Assuming I'd upset you in your dream… how am I to apologize if I don't know what was it?

Jane shook her head and smoothed over his frown with her fingers:

- You don't need to apologize. And you haven't upset me in my dream, quite the opposite… you were very generous… very attentive to my… needs.

She gulped audibly and looked away spotting that deep shade of crimson she wore so often this evening. Rafael studied her carefully, assessing her shy nervousness…

And then it clicked! Her flushed body that was so sensitive to his touch lately… her vivid imagination that got him loosing touch with reality when Jane was whispering her little fantasies to his ear… her elevated emotional state… and the fact that it was her second trimester.

Rafael's voice went breathy in a second:

- Oh… that kind of dream. I see… Was it… good for you?

Rafael couldn't believe it but he was actually worried if imaginary him pleased Jane.

Jane nodded not able to give any coherent answer. But that only heated Rafael's curiosity:

- Any specifics I need to know for when we will make it a real thing?

Jane gasped and smacked Rafael's shoulder making him loose his balance and fall back. Still it didn't wiped that cocky smirk off his face so Jane hissed:

- Stop it, Rafael! It's not fair!

Tears were brimming in her voice and Rafael hurried back to her side. His voice wasn't smug anymore when he asked:

- Beautiful, what is it? Why does it worry you so much?

And finally Jane aired her worries with a guilty scream:

- Because I am a virgin! I am not SUPPOSED to have orgasms!

- Oh… oh…

Rafael understood Jane's concern, it was something very important to her… but he couldn't help it – in the back of his head his inner self was dancing a victorious dance! Jane has had an erotic dream about HIM! It was good too! THAT GOOD!

But back to the matter at hand… Rafael threaded carefully trying to offer as much rationality as this situation could take:

- Jane… it's your second trimester… normally…

He stopped himself right there. Rafael swore to himself that he would never use a word "normally" in any conversation concerning Jane's delicate state of virgin pregnancy. The last time he did their evening ended in fiasco.

- So… um… Your body tries to prepare itself for delivery of our baby… and the only way to… um… train the needed muscles… is to have an orgasm. Over and over again. That's why second trimester is usually the most hormonal and… hot.

Jane nodded absentmindedly and Rafael wasn't even sure she'd heard him. But he continued:

- Seeing how we don't have it the usual way… I guess, your body just decided to go around it and used your vivid dreams to get what it needed to prepare for the arrival of our baby.

Jane smiled:

- It sounds… very medical, Rafael. Web MD? Anyways, I appreciate you trying to ease my conscious but my concern remains – am I still a virgin? Or did my body betray me so completely?

Rafael grinded his teeth as he really didn't want to use the following argument – yet he would for Jane's sake:

- Jane, judging from that one letter I accidentally read few months ago… you were never a prude.

Ok, that was awkward. Rafael was referring to a letter she'd sent to Michael when she was trying to mend things with him. It didn't work out…

Jane's face darkened… and they still had much more pleasant topic to discuss! Rafael offered:

- I guess it's time we figure out what exactly does "virgin" imply?

Jane blinked few times surprised with proposed subject. Rafael knew how to change her train of thoughts!

- What do you mean – imply?

- I mean, in real life terms, what does it mean… for us? Having sex before marriage is out of the question, that's clear! But… are you allowed some other kinds of… physical satisfaction? Especially seeing how your body is set to… get some.

As he was saying this Rafael's voice went from light to heavy with an undertone of needy. He suddenly felt that he NEEDED Jane to let him to pleasure her in this way! And not because he knew it would get them closer… but because he wanted to be good for her! He wanted to make her laugh and blush, he wanted to inspire Jane to follow her dreams, he wanted her to feel beautiful and desired and exceptional in every way… and he wanted her to want him. Basically he wanted to be to her what Jane was for him. Everything.

It's strange how such an earthly subject brought such an aerial revelation… Rafael realized that he wanted to be IT for Jane! Not just her first kiss (the memory of when Jane had told him her side of this story was the one he carried close to his heart) or her first orgasm (albeit in her dream, but it was still HIM)… he wanted to be her second and third and fifth and seventeenth… he wanted to be the one Jane would call when she'd gotten a positive review about one of her stories… the one she'd complain to about her parents being silly teenagers… the one she'd go for advice or comfort or just some silent peace. Rafael wanted to be her first choice for everything!

…

But he would start simple. Here. Now. With this.

- Jane… what do you think?

Jane jumped a little startled by his voice – she was obviously thinking it through. Her voice was trembling:

- I… I don't know. I always thought that sex was something that pleased both… parties… no matter how. What's the point of the whole virginity idea if I will be allowed to take sideways to the same destination?

Rafael smiled at Jane's careful choice of words… "parties"… "sideways"… It takes a writer to gracefully avoid saying "lovers" and "oral sex"!

He made a chink in Jane's logical armor:

- Jane, if it's about pleasing my… party… than this ship has sailed loooong time ago! I mean, if this is your definition of sex… than I'm having sex with you for months now!

Jane gasped and flushed bright red – and that didn't stop Rafael from saying:

- My imagination may not be as adventurous as yours… but it gets me where I need to go.

Jane's eyes were rounding up and her mouth formed a perfect "O" but no sound escaped her lips. Rafael raised an eyebrow – that carefully crafted move from his playboy days… yes, he was trying to be seductive. Big time!

- Beautiful, every time you showed up in my office with my morning coffee and kissed me senseless and then walked away… did you really think I just went back to work right away? Do I look like I possess superhuman abilities of self-control?

- But… but… - Jane had finally found her voice, - but you'd shifted to lobby for your morning coffee! I thought… - she looked away shyly, - I thought you weren't comfortable with my morning greetings… professional misconduct and such…

Rafael laughed his head thrown back:

- You bet I wasn't comfortable! My wardrobe does not accommodate the effect you have on me! Jane! I had to move to lobby because it's the only way I get at least some work done!

- Oh… um… good.

- Good that you are driving me crazy?

- Good that you don't think it was unprofessional of me to kiss my boss in the morning…

- Oh! My! God! Jane! – Rafael roared, - You are my girlfriend, you're carrying my baby, you're having sex dreams about me… and you still think that I'd be bothered by our professional equation? For all I care you can show up to my contract negotiations and kiss me – and I will start ripping my clothes off right then and there!

Jane's responding expression was satisfied… and thoughtful… as if she was seriously considering doing something like that. Then she shook her head going back to reality:

- No, Rafael, I wouldn't do that… for now.

What she didn't tell him was that she was intent to add a little written message when she'd serve him his coffee the next time… so he would know what dream he'd missed. Jane briefly wondered how long Rafael wouldn't be able to stand up in the middle of crowded hotel lobby after such a note…

And yes… Jane's inner self was dancing a victorious dance in the back of her head. Jane always knew Rafael found her desirable… but it was extremely satisfactory to know the she was driving him over the edge with just mere kisses.

…

In a meantime…

- Beautiful, going back to the subject of… sideways. May I… go sideways… with you?

Jane mood turned serious instantly:

- I don't know, Rafael. I'm an unconventional virgin, we've established that much… But one thing is to be driven to the very end by my pregnancy hormones… and another thing is to go for it intentionally.

Rafael took her hand and brought it to his mouth. Deliberately slowly he kissed her knuckles, grazing them with teeth just a little… Jane kept staring mesmerized by movements of his lips over her skin. His voice brought her back:

- What if I will figure out how much of this is needed to get that specific dream? What if I will find that one special kiss or touch or whisper that will get your hormones levels spiking to the point of relief? Will THIS be ok?

Jane's mouth went dry… so thirsty… not sure if it was for water though.

She managed a throaty answer:

- I guess… I can't control my subconscious… and there's no guarantee it won't be happening anyways.

Rafael opened her palm and kissed it with an open mouth… followed by him nibbling on her wrist… up to the sensitive inside of her elbow…

Somewhere in between those lines Jane thought she'd heard him saying:

- Then I'd better make sure you have your dream.

Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe it was her clouded mind playing tricks on her. Jane couldn't say. She didn't care.

…

Sure thing, she had more of those dreams. Much more. Regularly.


	3. Lunch date

- May I come it?

- You most certainly may!

Rafael's voice was joyful – and Jane's expression was murderous. She went into his office, moved pass him and almost crashed the serving table she'd brought to the coffee table.

- Your lunch, Mr. Solano, - she hissed through clenched teeth, - can I go now?

Rafael was by her side instantly – he tried taking her hand but she yanked it away from him. Rafael sounded worried:

- Jane, what is it? What's wrong?

- You. REQUESTED. Me!

Rafael looked abashed as he spoke:

- Well, yes… I thought it would be nice to have a lunch together but I saw it in your schedule that your were on duty today so the easiest way to clear your time was to request you to serve my lunch… Jane, what's wrong?

Jane looked genuinely surprised. She gasped for air trying to form the words to explain how utterly wrong EVERYTHING was!

- Rafael! Do you even hear yourself now? You REQUESTED me! – YOUR chief of stuff and MY boss – showed up to the back room and announced "Mr. Solano has specifically asked for you, Jane, to bring his lunch today"! You should've seen that knowing smirk on his face!

Jane has made a very good impersonation of pompous Mr. Derek but it wasn't the time to appreciate her acting abilities. Rafael went for defense:

- Jane, I'm pretty sure that EVERYBODY in Marbella knows that we are dating… and that we're having a baby too. What's a big deal? Do you want me to talk to Derek about it?

- No! – Jane sounded horrified, - Don't even think about it!

Jane turned around and went to the door. Rafael thought that she was going to storm out of his office but she did quite the opposite – Jane locked the door. Rafael was getting nervous – he was up for an earful.

- Rafael, I don't care that everybody knows about us, I wasn't going to hide anyways. But I do care that people start to gossip that I receive "special treatment" from you!

- But, Jane, what's so special about my lunch? Somebody serves me lunch every day!

She was fuming! He acted like he didn't understand! For real!

- Rafael, today is not "every day"! Today is the first day of that sports conference, the restaurant is filled with people, everybody is on duty today and I'm the only one who can chill out in boss's office because he REQUESTED me to be his lunch-date!

To be fair, Rafael did not forget about the conference… but he did not connect the dots in this way too. Right now he felt really silly… and couldn't come up with a plan to mend things with Jane.

- Jane, I'm… I'm sorry. I really am. I just wanted to see you, have lunch with you…

But Jane wasn't pacified with his tamed words:

- Did you bother to ask ME if I wanted to see you? If I had time for this? Rafael, I get it that I work for you… but you can't use it to substitute my "work time" with "girlfriend time"! I'm not a call girl!

Jane wasn't nearly tall enough to look down at Rafael but she'd managed to do just that – Rafael felt so little, so guilty…

- Jane, I never meant it this way, believe me! I just wanted…

But Jane didn't want to hear what was it HE wanted so she almost ran for the exit and yanked the door handle. But the door didn't budge – Jane must've forgotten she'd closed it earlier. This delay gave Rafael enough time to reach the door and press his hand against the doorframe to stop it from opening. Jane whispered angrily:

- Let me go! I brought your lunch; my duties as your waitress are fulfilled! Now let me go!

Rafael let go of the door – only to encircle Jane's shoulders and to press her back to his chest. He spoke harshly, quickly – Rafael was afraid she'd run away:

- Jane, I'm sorry! Please, please, please forgive me! I'm such an idiot! Please, don't go! I beg of you!

His warm breath tickled the back of her head as he spoke and that distracted Jane from her anger. Come to think of it – and if she was really honest with herself – she overreacted a bit. She could've attribute it to pregnancy hormones… or was it because of today's hectic last-minute work arrangements… or maybe Mr. Derek just knew how to get under her skin with few simple words…

Anyways, Jane was going to forgive Rafael. She realized it the moment his body touched hers… he was so warm, so tender… Jane didn't even realize she was so tensed today before she'd automatically relaxed into Rafael's body.

He was still whispering apologies to her ear when Jane finally responded:

- Shh… Not now… We will talk this through later…

And then whatever she was going to say was interrupted by a loud growl from her stomach. Jane turned around looking past Rafael to the serving table she'd just brought – she knew there was enough food for two people.

Rafael followed her gaze and offered:

- Maybe, we should order something new, this is cold already.

Jane squinted her eyes:

- How many waitresses you plan to bring to this lunch?

Rafael swallowed his next words and decided to stay as far away from this subject as possible. Jane went to the table and opened one of the serving plates with chicken strips and steamed asparagus with garlic sauce. Strips, albeit cold, looked delicious so Jane sent one to her mouth. Her pleased smile confirmed for Rafael that food was still eatable so he'd joined Jane to eat his Caesar salad…

…

When they both were done with their lunches and were in much more peaceful mood, Rafael asked carefully:

- Jane… what else bothers you about the fact that you work for me?

- Why do you ask? Are you going to fire me or something?

Rafael's expression was almost horrified:

- God, no! What gave you this idea?

- Well, we'd just had a fight based on this subject… and considering how you love going for a shortcut, I figured you may think that me not working for you would be the easiest way. For you.

Before Rafael could master any words in response Jane added more generic reason for this assumption:

- Also… I'd heard that we had to let go some of the stuff for budgetary reasons… I figured you might have to cut the waitress personnel too…

Rafael's face lightened up a bit because this was easier path to follow:

- And you'd figured that I'll start with firing you? For any of these ridicules reasons?

Jane tried acting nonchalant even though her anger rose again – he should not have called her reasons "ridicules":

- Well, pregnant virgin that is getting too heavy to move around is not something an employer is looking for in a waitress…

- Even if she's pregnant with said employer's baby?

And that was just what Jane needed to hear right now. The warmth and awe in his voice when he spoke of their baby – it melted Jane's heart every time. She honestly didn't know how the two of them would turn out – obviously, they had a lot to work through – but she was 100% sure that her baby would have the best father. Jane smiled happily to his earlier question:

- Yes, that's the only saving grace…

Jane touched his cheek and caught his gaze. Her voice was soft, tender:

- Ok, if not firing me… what do you want to discuss about our current employment situation?

- You'd mentioned that you don't feel comfortable… What is it that I do that makes you feel this way? Because, come to think of it, I'm sure I haven't made a habit of calling you up here often… so it can't be just that, right?

Jane smiled again and nodded:

- Yes… and don't! Don't make a habit out of it! But apart from this… you stare at me!

Rafael looked abashed:

- What? When?

Jane raised an eyebrow as if questioning the sincerity of his surprised face:

- Every day after lunch you come down to the lobby to talk to Mr. Derek and go through stuff arrangements for the next day… instead you just stare at me. I mean… I'm not that perceptive to feel your eyes following me… but by the way everybody around me starts giggling and winking at me I can guess that you'd arrived. That's… distracting.

Rafael lowered his head – both to conceal his guilty expression and his smile. Busted! He thought about apologizing but then remembered he'd had a totally legit reason and changed his strategy to a gentle offence:

- Jane, you have caught me staring… because I come specifically to stare at you! What else am I to do? I barely see you between hotel and school… and I want to see you all the time!

Jane shied away feeling how her cheeks flared up:

- Um… I miss you too.

Rafael took Jane's hand and plastered soft kisses against sensible skin of her opened palm. He inhaled her scent deeply and closed his eyes trying to keep himself in this perfect little moment. Without opening his eyes, Rafael asked quietly:

- See, you understand me… What are we to do?

Jane ran her fingers through his thick hair and got lost in the sensation for a moment… when she'd resurfaced Jane offered:

- I can stop by when I have free time… that is if you aren't busy… or you can call me about lunch dates… we should be able to coordinate…

Rafael agreed:

- I'll call… but wouldn't it make you a call girl?

Jane knew he was joking but she'd still nudged him:

- Oh my God, Rafael, you have the worst luck with call girls – this one doesn't put up and she's already way too pregnant!

Rafael chuckled and then got serious again:

- I really hope we can work it out. The schedule, I mean. I really do miss you. All the time.

Jane kissed him softly… and then more passionately… and then it went deeper and hotter… and their usual frenzy began.

…

Today's lunch ended up being a really good idea after all…


	4. Door jam

- What again?!

- Sorry…

She backed away to close the door to his office but he'd swung it wide open and hugged her tightly… desperately even.

- Bad day?

- Yes. Still… I'm sorry I screamed at you, I thought it was Lachlan. He's been bugging me every few minutes since this morning… I think he does so on purpose, just to see me fuming.

Jane couldn't see his face, as he didn't let go of her yet… but Rafael's voice was so tired.

Jane tried to break away from his tensed body but Rafael wouldn't let her – he just tightened his grip and buried his face in the nape of her neck inhaling deeply.

- Shh, stay, please…

- Rafael, I want to close the door.

- Yes, right…

He'd let go of her briefly to slam shut the door and then he took Jane by the hand and took her to the recliner.

Jane liked this chair. It was hers. Quite literally – this chair was brought to Rafael's office specifically for her, as it was getting more and more uncomfortable for Jane to sit in very formal and rectangular leather chairs that Rafael had in his office. The recliner didn't fit in with the rest of the office design – the chair was all soft forms and lots of cushions – and Jane tried talking Rafael out of it… but he was very persistent. The argument ended when Rafael promised that he would re-do the whole office to fit the chair if this inconsistency bothered her so much. Jane had to agree that THIS would've been too much and so the chair alone was a lesser evil.

Rafael set down and pulled Jane to join him. Yes, recliner was THAT comfortable – two people (including one pregnant woman) could easily fit in! Right now her back was resting against his bended leg and Rafael was placing soft kisses on her shoulder. His hand was tracing circles on her belly – something he did very often hoping for a response from their baby…

- You know, - Rafael's voice was distant, as if he was saying subconscious thoughts without even realizing it, - I thought about calling you earlier today…

Jane placed her hand on top of his to stop his movements and that made Rafael to focus on her when she asked:

- Yes? Why? I mean, why haven't you called?

Rafael shrugged and looked away to the general direction of his desk. The desk was a mess – piles of folders and files, fabric displays, furniture catalogues and so on and so forth – everything that went with major renovations that Marbella was going through right now.

He turned back to Jane and kissed her. Then Rafael pressed his forehead to her shoulder and sighed with relief:

- I needed this. You. Just some peace, some normality… But then…

Jane smiled – whatever they had was not exactly "normal"… but it was their "normal" and she knew that.

- Then what? Why haven't you called? Lina could've covered for me, today wasn't a busy day, I could've come…

- Yes, I know… It's just… After our fight last week I don't ever want to make you feel like I'm using my boss's privileges on you.

Jane sighted heavily… Rafael wasn't really getting the point of that conversation one week ago. She tried explaining again:

- Rafael, don't ORDER me to come, ASK me to come, as your girlfriend… If I can come – I'll come, if I can't – I will still try to come if you really need me. And it seems like your really need somebody to cheer you up.

Rafael smiled sadly and nodded:

- I don't need somebody, I need you. But… here I am, telling you not to stress about things – and then calling you to complain about my stresses. Not much of a consistency, right?

Jane's gaze shifted to their entwined fingers on top of her baby bump and she said:

- Rafael, I'd kissed you five years ago and the next time I saw you I was wearing a tail and was ALREADY pregnant with your baby. We are an odd couple with no hint of consistency in our relationship.

Rafael chuckled and kissed Jane – this girl could lighten his mood with just few words!

In a meantime "this girl" continued talking:

- So don't overthink it too much – just tell me what's been bothering you. I can't promise I'll help… but I promise I'll listen.

Rafael moved his head in circular motion – he could feel how tension was leaving his neck and shoulders and his body was relaxing in a comfortable recliner. Now that Jane came he was almost willing to rethink his emotional state – was it worth all the fuss and stressing if she was here with him?

Jane nudged him:

- Rafael, my shift is over and I still have some time before my classes… but you ought to start talking if you want me as your audience! What's bothering you? Out with it!

Rafael crooked a sad smile:

- Not much… Only I don't seem to be able to satisfy my father… no matter what I do.

Jane tilted her head asking carefully:

- Why would you think that?

Rafael answered:

- Did you know that when I bought this hotel it was actually loosing money? That's why the previous owner agreed to give it away so easily…

Jane nodded for him to continue and Rafael did:

- Today I've submitted my yearly report… We've managed to pay all the debts, to clear land purchase disputes, to secure initial renovation and rebranding successfully… We've finished this year with a significant profit… Yet my dad still told me that Marbella is the least profitable of HIS hotels… and he "may need to trust somebody more qualified to make something out of this mess".

That was harsh. Jane could see Rafael's face darkening as he was retelling his father's words… and what was even worst – they both knew that "somebody more qualified" Mr. Solano was referring to was none other than Lachlan, "the son he always wanted but never had"…

…

Somebody yanked the door handle and when it didn't open Lachlan's voice yelled from outside:

- Rafael, what the hell? Open the door!

Rafael yelled back:

- Go to hell, Lachlan! I'm not in the mood!

The voice from the outside promised:

- I'll be back and you'd better be ready for budget discussions! Or else…

Rafael sighted and closed his eyes. He knew it wasn't rational – but he still feared that little prick. Not because of himself but for the influence he had on Rafael's father…

Jane stood up and went to retrieve her phone from her purse. She deliberated for a moment and than pressed a number on her speed dial. When somebody answered Jane said:

- Hi!... Yes, everything is fine… Yes, I'll tell him… No, wait, that's not what I'm calling about! Listen… Remember that discussion in the locker room we had yesterday? Yes, that… Can you do it now?... Yes, I really need it!... Good! Room 521… Yes, I know whose room it is! Just make sure he's IN there, ok?... I owe you one! Thanks!

And with that Jane ended the conversation. She looked around and was met by Rafael's amused and really curious gaze:

- Under normal circumstances I would think twice before asking you about your private conversations… but since you'd mentioned Lachlan's room number and this is still MY hotel… May I inquire what was it all about?

Jane looked guilty… and victorious. Before she could answer her phone beeped and her screen said "Mischief managed". Jane giggled and answered to Rafael's earlier question:

- I'll tell you if you promise not to breathe a word of it to anybody, especially to the chief of staff, Mr. Derek.

Rafael raised his hand and gave a pretend pledge of allegiance:

- I solemnly swear to keep whatever information I receive from Jane Gloriana Villanueva a secret from this day forth!

Jane squinted her eyes:

- … and not use it against everybody involved in terms of disciplinary actions and such!

Rafael raised his eyebrows in surprise but complied:

- Yes, that too. Oh, c'mon, Jane, what did you do?

Jane nodded:

- Remember we had to call the security company because the door locks malfunctioned few days ago?

- Yes, I do. They said it's a glitch in software and they are working on a bug-fixing patch right now… What does it have to do with you?

Jane shrugged nonchalantly:

- We have this bellboy, Jamie … he had an idea as to what causes the glitch… we'd checked and he was right! So now… let's just say that we know how to effectively lock somebody up in his room until service team arrives.

Rafael barely contained his laughter when he was interrupted by a phone call. He reluctantly stood up and went to his desk to pick up the phone. Seeing caller's ID he mouthed to Jane "Service company" and answered the call:

- Yes?... Really? I haven't received any such report yet… What exactly does it imply?... Oh, it's a bit inconvenient… Ok, I'll check about it and call you if we'll need your help after all.

Rafael cancelled the phone call and dialed another number:

- Lachlan! Did you skip classes when they gave lectures about chain of command? Why on Earth would you call our security company before reporting to me about any problems? Are you the one who signed the contract with them? Are you the one who's paying their bills?... No? Really?! Then be so kind and don't forget who's in charge in Marbella!... Yes, I know. But to open your office they would need to reboot the whole system and I don't want our guests to be locked up in their rooms just for your sake… It may damage my hotel's image and you wouldn't want that, would you?... Great! So be a good little trooper and wait till evening program starts and I'll try to arrange for fifth floor to be emptied by that time to set you free… What?... Ah, yes, I'm afraid you'll have to skip dinner with my father. I'll be sure to tell him you'd sent your regards… Bye!

Rafael almost threw away his phone and beamed the happiest of smiles… that quickly changed into confused when he saw Jane's horrified expression.

- What? Jane, what is it?

Jane's hand flew to her face to cover her gasping mouth:

- Oh my God! Bills! We've totally forgotten about them! We thought it would be nice little trick to get Mr. Derek away from us when he's really asking for it… I never thought it costs you money! What have I done?

Rafael almost fallen to his knees before seated Jane and took her hands away from her face. He kissed her knuckles, then her palms and wrists… Rafael reassured her:

- If I knew there was a way to get Lachlan from my back – I'd pay money to get it done. Anything short of criminal activities will be fine by me! But to clear your conscious – no, it actually doesn't cost me a thing. As per our current contract with security company they provide any service required for their software and equipment. And seeing how I can claim that their malfunctions inconvenienced my guests and staff, I will renegotiate better conditions for our next contract. So you see, Jane, not only did you just saved me from Lachlan… but you'd also EARNED hotel some money!

Jane nodded with satisfaction – she did good today. Rafael marveled out loud:

- Is there anything you can't do?

Jane thought for a moment and then replied:

- I can't do your budgets… So you'd better get back to work so you have some good news for your dinner today.

- Are you sure I'll be able to come up with good news in few hours?

Jane nodded immediately:

- I'm positive! I'll… I'll pray for you.

He knew she wouldn't be praying for his successes in something as mundane as renovation budgets. Jane would be praying for him to succeed in earning his father's respect – so elusive and so wanted. Rafael knew that subject of his family was a bit awkward for Jane… she grew up surrounded by protective care and mutual respect… she could never fully understand that this wasn't a given. Not for Rafael, at least.

But she'd still supported him. She was there to lean on and cheer him up… and today Jane actually came to the rescue! She was a marvelous woman!

- …Rafael! Hello!

- Um… What?

- I said, I have to run… But I can stay…

- No, you go. I have to come back to my work anyways. I'll call you later, ok?

- Sure! Good luck!

Jane kissed him briefly and was almost at the door when Rafael remembered something:

- By the way, beautiful, what was it you were supposed to tell me? From your phone conversation…

Jane blushed but answered:

- It's just a conversation Lina overheard… There's gonna be a wedding party tomorrow… some of the female guest were discussing that…

Jane blushed even more and Rafael was at the edge of his seat curious as to what could get this kind of reaction from her:

- Jane, what is it?

- They were discussing how you look "yummy" in those slim dress pants… and there's a wager going about whom you'll treat with a drink first. I mean… I'm afraid there's a hunt for you, Rafael.

She closed a door behind her and Rafael fell to the backrest with a groan. Great, that's exactly what he DIDN'T need right now – a bunch of giggly bridesmaids cornering him at the dance floor.

But there was also a more important issue at hand… Jane seemed off when she was telling him about it… maybe she was just shy… or was it jealousy?


	5. To breathe

- Hi…

- Hi…

- So… How are you?

- I don't want to lie to you… but I don't want to worry you either. Thank you for your call, it means a lot, really! But… go to sleep, beautiful, it's been a long day for both of us… and you need to rest for two people now.

- But, Rafael, if you want to…

- I do. But I want you to rest more. I can wait till tomorrow.

They said their "goodbyes" and the phone conversation ended. Come to think of it, it was the shortest conversation in months. Something was very much off and considering Rafael's plans for this evening Jane was sure about the reason. He had a fight with his father. Again.

…

Jane was throwing her things in a small bag when her mom came in – Xo was wondering what took over Jane so late in the night. Seeing how her daughter obviously was packing for a short trip (where to exactly?) Xo asked:

- Honey, what's the emergency? Where's the fire?

Jane was not in the mood to joke around right now so she'd just quickened her movements across the room. Xo knew her daughter well – this kind of determination took over her only when something really important was at stake. And right now the only important thing in Jane's life not accounted in this house was…

- Jane, what has happened with Rafael? Is he in trouble?

Jane stopped midstep and looked at her mother in surprise – how did she know?

- He's not in trouble, he's not that man anymore, I'd told you that!

Jane hissed visibly irritated but Xo had let it slide:

- Shh, Jane, I know; I didn't mean it this way. I meant to ask if he has any problems you think you can solve by storming out of the house in the middle of the night? Is it really the best option?

Jane sat on the bed. She bit her lip going deeper into her fears of what might have been happening with Rafael right now.

She'd seen it before. It wasn't pretty.

…

The only time Jane had seen Rafael drunk was an evening much like todays.

He'd just had a heated conversation with his father and been reminded that he manages Marbella only because of his partial ownership of it… and good word from Rose that "Rafael should be given a chance to prove himself". Needless to say, Mr. Solano made a point of reminding Rafael that he wasn't optimistic about the outcome of this little experiment.

Jane stopped by to see if he was ready to leave… instead she saw him trashing the battle of whisky through the glass coffee table. The shards flew around in waterfall of sparkles… and thankfully it missed her just by inches.

Was she going to risk it today?

…

Well, she knew she was. Jane stood up filled with this one overpowering thought – Rafael needed her. Maybe not her necessarily – Jane wasn't that sure she was crucial to his life – but he needed somebody and she was willing to offer her support.

Xo didn't argue. Didn't ask when she'd be back – Jane's overnight bag was pretty self-explanatory. But Xo did offer to drive her to Marbella seeing how Jane was not in the position to drive and it was way too late for a bus.

…

Jane knocked softly and was a bit surprised at how quickly he'd answered the door. Rafael wasn't expecting her judging by his surprised look:

- Jane? What are you…? Are you ok? Is baby ok?

"A lot of coherent thoughts… it's good!" Jane thought to herself. Rafael wasn't drunk than… but he wasn't sober either.

- May I come in?

Rafael stepped away from the door inviting her in. Only when Jane entered he'd noticed her small luggage. He beamed with a smile:

- You're staying?

- You mind?

Jane's tone was a bit worried – she really didn't know if he wants her to stay now. Maybe it was something he wouldn't want to share with her. But she should've thought about it before she came…

Rafael shut the door and shook his head – no, he didn't mind, he didn't mind at all. He came closer to kiss Jane, to hold her, to get lost in her warmth… but she'd stopped him:

- Wait, I have a condition. Two, actually.

Rafael raised an eyebrow – that was a first. Not the first time Jane made boundaries for them… but the first time she'd actually called them "conditions".

- Name it.

- First, enough drinking – I don't want anything heavy flying around the room when I'm here. I'm not good at playing dodge right now.

Rafael swallowed hard and nodded slowly. He was still horrified with himself over that last incident. Rafael knew he wouldn't been able to live with himself if he'd hurt Jane, even if accidentally.

But this, now… the fact that she actually said it out loud… as a condition for her to stay… That was sobering. That was the moment Rafael knew that his way of dealing with life crisis by drinking them up wouldn't work with Jane. And he wanted for it to work out between him and Jane so much… he had to choose and the choice was the easiest in his life.

- Jane, I won't be drinking. Not tonight, not ever.

She touched his cheek softly marveling on how her simple request brought up such a strong resolution in him. Jane knew it was something they would need to discuss eventually but not right now. One problem at a time.

Rafael asked cautiously:

- And what is the other condition? You'd mentioned two…

Jane smiled and looked away…

- Rafael… maybe it's the pregnancy thing and I'm oversensitive to smells… or maybe it's for real… but can you please take a shower? In a meantime I would let some fresh air to the room… It feels like I'm in the gym. My head even spins a little…

Rafael chuckled and took Jane by the hand to lead her to the recliner. He sat Jane down and ordered:

- You sit here and wait for me. I'll go open the windows and get to the shower. I'll be back in a minute.

Jane was grateful for the opportunity to sit and relax as she was feeling a bit dizzy… so she'd nodded and got herself comfortable in the oversized chair.

…

There was a knock at the door and Jane opened her eyes. Was she sleeping for a long time? Probably not, seeing how Rafael was still in the shower. But who would come so late?

There was a little tingle in her heart, mocking voice that said "He was expecting somebody after all, that's why he was at the door when you'd arrived! And whom do we know to pay visits so late in the night?"

That was a painful thought and the poison has already started seeping into her body when Rafael showed up at the bathroom door with only towel covering his wet body.

- Did somebody knock?

Jane nodded and couldn't help herself but to add a snarky remark:

- Expecting somebody?

Rafael was unfazed by her attitude – or chose to ignore it:

- Actually, yeah. I ordered some room service – I haven't had much to eat this evening. Peter should be serving tonight… Can you let him in? Also, if you want something, tell him, ok?

As soon as he said it Jane's stomach growled announcing that she indeed wanted something to eat. It wasn't unusual for her these days – Jane finally started eating for two. Grilled cheese sandwiches it is then…

…

The late-late dinner got them tired but not tired enough to fall asleep right away. Rafael started with guilty undertone in his voice:

- Jane, about the other night… I'm so sorry I scared you like this! I swear, I'll never drink again!

Jane shook her head:

- Rafael, I'm not gonna say I wasn't scared… but then again I've lived through that storm few months ago, haven't I? It's just that… it hurts to see you like this.

- Like what?

Jane took her time to find the right words… she didn't want to judge him… but she didn't want to let it go unnoticed.

- That time I googled you… the mugshots… the bar fights… You said to me that those were the dark times for you and you're pass that. But when something bad happens, when you are really upset… you go back to being THAT Rafael. And I don't want that. For our baby… for us… I want YOU to stay, not HIM.

That was her hard truth. Jane never knew that version of Rafael who was crushing cars through hotel lobbies, picking fights with random strangers in bars, throwing wild parties with shady guests, posting naked selfies… that all was "online Rafael", the one that existed only through ever present memory of Internet. Rafael she knew five years ago was a charming playboy who stole her first kiss and never called her again. Rafael she knew right now was the ultimate best of all three – he was romantic, interesting, caring, gentle… very generous and very demanding in the same time. Rafael was daring her to expect more from her life, to cease the day and be brave in her choices. Todays Rafael was good for Jane. She wanted HIM to stay.

Rafael was actually thinking the same thing. He wasn't sure he was the best version of himself yet, but he was sure that he was the best version of him there ever was. Especially when he was with Jane. She taught him to be selfless, to be persistent with what he really wanted – but go for compromise when needed. But above all other things Jane taught him to hope. She was the epitome of what he never hoped for – a place to belong. Jane carried his only child… she was his hope to have a real family.

Not the one he had right now.

Rafael's face darkened as his train of thoughts circled him back to this subject. Was he even fit to have a family if he never practiced a normal family life? What if he wasn't worthy of a real family to begin with?

- Meaning what?

Jane's voice broke through the veil of his painful thoughts and Rafael asked:

- What again?

Jane clarified:

- You said something about not being worthy of a real family… What did you mean by that?

Rafael's expression went from shocked to terrified as he realized that he said the most shameful part of his thoughts out loud. Jane was not supposed to know how big of a failure he was! Not Jane!

And before Rafael could come up with some plausible explanation to that unexpected truthful slip-up, Jane took his hand and said calmly:

- You are not your father. Whatever you think he has to top you, whatever high standards of his you are trying to live up to – I don't know. But if you want my honest opinion then here it is: I am happy that you are not your father! Because from what I know of him and what I know of you… YOU will be a great father. You are passionate and strong… you've been through a lot and still came out on top… you have your flaws but they make you into the real man you are, not just some common "every girl's dream"…

Rafael looked at Jane hypnotized with her words, not being able to say anything in return. But Jane wasn't finished yet – she had one more thing to say:

- If it's true that girls form their expectations of men based on their fathers… I'm glad our daughter has you to look up to. You ARE a great example of a good man.

… And then… it all just fell off.

…

His father called him a disappointment today. He berated him in front of Lachlan and Petra. He said that not only was Rafael incompetent and short-sighted in their line of business, but he'd also became soft and emotional as if he was the one who was pregnant and not "the waitress". His father told him that it took "real man" to make it in this world… and Rafael was not that.

But to Jane he was. To their child he would be. And that… was enough.

…

Rafael was taught that family was the only thing that matter… apart from business. The only people he should care for… to an extent.

And Rafael longed for it – to be a part of a family, to be invited in, to be cared for… But… he had her eyes.

Rafael had his mother's eyes… and smile… and pretty much everything else. Luisa once told 4-year old Rafael that the reason it's so hard for their father to be with them was because Rafael reminded him so much of their mother. And Rafael understood it… he waited… waited for his father to get pass that, to accept Rafael's for his son, not only his wife's son.

But he never did. And Rafael began to understand that he never would…

…

But now… it didn't matter. He has found a place he wanted to stay in. A family to belong. The one to hold him and care for him and accept him.

And constrains that held his chest for so long, those that stole his breath for over two decades… just fell off.

…

He was heaving. He felt dizzy. He was happy.

- Rafael, are you ok?

Jane sounded worried and Rafael raised his head to look her in the eyes. Those deep warm eyes of hers.

- You are so beautiful, you know that? – he whispered.

Jane looked over her bloated body in comfortable PJ's and smirked sarcastically:

- I doubt I will make it to the cover page, but if you say so…

- I do! – Rafael interjected with conviction, - Tu sei così bella che mi toglie il fiato ogni volta che ti vedo!

- Um… Rafael?

- Sorry, bella, I tend to speak Italian when I'm happy.

Jane nodded for him to continue the explanation and he did:

- My mom… she taught me Italian. She'd come to my room to wish me goodnight and she'd sing me something in Italian, and mess my hair, and kiss me… I don't remember much of her… but I remember we were happy.

- Why haven't I heard you speak Italian before?

Rafael inhaled deeply checking if he still felt it – the freedom to breathe… and he still did. Rafael smiled to this victory over his past – and then smiled to Jane for she was the one to bring about this change in him.

- You know, Jane, I'm not sure if that's what you intended… but the Rafael you wanted to keep is no more. I am… changed. For better, I hope.

- How so?

- For the longest of times I tried to please my father by making all the choices he'd approve of. Hoping it would make him approve of me by extension. But today… I don't need it anymore. You gave me the right to believe that I'm good enough.

Jane smiled approvingly:

- But you are!

Rafael quickly kissed a corner of her smiling mouth – Jane felt like a ray of sunshine in the middle of the night!

- Jane, bella, I know that now. That's why I don't have to shut my Italian for the sake of my father… that's why I don't care if Lachlan will take over my father's empire – Marbella is still only mine… that's why I know I will make it despite everything they say about me! Because… I'm good enough!

Jane giggled. It was immature, she knew that, but she couldn't help it – Rafael was so obviously and head-over-the-heals happy!

Jane flipped over Rafael's hand that she held in hers and kissed his palm. She touched it to her cheek and closed her eyes to savor this moment. It was theirs.

…

But the moment was over once Jane couldn't overcome her need to yawn. She opened her eyes with sleepy laziness and finally realized that she'd almost fallen asleep at Rafael's hands, it was 3 a. m. in the morning and she was exhausted!

- Rafael, - Jane yawned again, - can we continue this conversation tomorrow? Cause my shift starts in four hours and I'm not sure my boss will appreciate it if I'm late… again.

Rafael took Jane's head in his hands and said in a serious tone:

- Jane, I AM your boss…

- Mr. Derek is my boss, Rafael… you are my boyfriend.

Rafael shook his head:

- Jane, please, just this once, let me intervene in this chain of command and get you off the hook! Per favore…

Jane was so sleepy she was barely conscious – so she smiled absentmindedly:

- I know this one… it means "please".

- Jane, focus! I'll teach you Italian later, today you have to agree that I will order Derek to change your shift… for later or for tomorrow. Do you have classes today?

- Hmm… what? … ahhh… classes… no, I don't think… it's Tuesday, right? … classes… no, not today… later is fine… tomorrow is fine… Italian is great… sleep is great… usted es muy excepcional… buenas noches…

And with that Jane's head fallen to the pillow and she was dead asleep right that instant. Rafael smiled and pulled a blanket over her shoulders.

- Sleep well, my Jane. I guess, I'm up for some Spanish lessons too…

…

He sent some emails, he changed his schedule for the day… Rafael was going to sleep in too.


	6. Good idea

- I really don't like this idea… - his voice subsided to a hush. Rafael felt like his tie was asphyxiating him and tried loosing it up a bit – only to realize that he wasn't actually wearing any tie or even a shirt for that matter. His V-neck polo shirt was not a reason Rafael was short of breath… Jane's family was.

Jane tried to ease the tension:

- Rafael, it was YOUR idea, how can it be bad?

Rafael gulped audibly and eyed Jane with mocking suspicion:

- As if all my previous ideas were brilliant and worked 100% of the time!

Jane shrugged it off – Rafael did make few debatable choices over the past couple of months but she was really optimistic about this one right now:

- Oh, c'mon, Rafael, they won't bite! I promise!

Rafael summoned whatever courage he has left and straightened his shoulders:

- Ok, let's get this show on the road!

And he knocked at the door – once, twice… and his hand froze midair when the door swung open before the third knock… as if they were waiting for him right behind the door.

Smiling Alba… Strict Xiomara… Almost (but not really) intimidating Rogelio. It was time to meet The Family.

…

The idea to meet Jane's family in "official capacity" came to Rafael long time ago… around the time he realized that it was Jane's grandmother who influenced Jane's decision to stay virgin… and to a point – her decision to keep the baby. That must've been a very important person to Jane – thus it was inevitable that Alba Villanueva would become an influential person in Rafael's life by extension.

And then there was Xiomara and Rogelio – very different people who were equally supportive of Jane… and equally protective of her when it came to Rafael's intentions.

Sure, Xo tried her best to take the high road… but Rafael still could see from the corner of his eye how Xo's expression turned almost pained when she'd look at them. Was it her grief that Jane's life was thrown off carefully planned path and into the same situation Xo once found herself in? Or was she simply apprehensive of Rafael as a person – especially considering his rather complicated personal life history? Or even both? … Come to think of it… with Rafael's luck for these things… it was absolutely certainly both!

Rogelio's attitude bummed out Rafael the most! The telenovella diva showed up in Jane's life even less recently than Rafael himself and it seemed like Rogelio was eager to make up for the lost time in concentrated patches of fatherly affection. Forget over-the-top and pricey gifts – his protective stance towards Rafael was a mix of suspicious and arrogant with a pinch of territorial. Ironically, Rogelio's prejudice towards his daughter's boyfriend was mainly based on the fact that he deemed Rafael to be much like him… albeit less successful with fame and women, of course.

…

Alba welcomed Rafael:

- _Ven, querido, estamos tan felices de haber venido!_ (Come, dear, we're so glad you came!)

Xiomara murmured something under the breath but Rafael couldn't hear what it was as he was answering to Jane's grandma:

- _Gracias, está tan amable de su parte para invitarme!_ (Thank you, it's so kind of you to invite me!)

Rafael's was positive he'd told it right! Judging by Xiomara's gasp and Alba's pleased smile, he nailed it!

Alba praised him:

- _Yo no sabía que usted habla español!_ (I didn't know you speak Spanish!)

Rafael did understand that… unfortunately he couldn't answer it with the same ease. He admitted defeat with honor:

- I'm afraid I'm not as fluent as I'd like to be. Hopefully, by the time our baby arrives Jane will teach me some proper Spanish so I can show our daughter her culture as it meant to be.

He may not have said it in Spanish but he totally won Alba over – her smile widened and she bobbed her head with adoration written all over her face. Alba stepped away inviting him:

- _La intención es lo que cuenta!_ (It's the thought that counts!)

She winked to Jane and told Xo in hushed voice:

- _Michael no ha dicho ni una sola palabra en español en dos años!_ (Michael hasn't spoken a single Spanish word in two years!)

Jane nudged Rafael softly for him to move inside the house. Rafael stepped in and was met by Jane's parents. They were the opposite of Alba – guarded and composed, Rogelio's expression was probably supposed to be a warning. Rafael remembered the last time Rogelio gave him "be nice or else" talk and couldn't help but smirk. Even though Rafael did not like to be on the receiving end of this attitude, it still warmed his heart that Jane suddenly had this overly passionate father in her life.

…

- I'd like to propose a toast! – Rogelio stood up from his seat and rose a glass. Rafael was surprised – by this point he thought that Rogelio and Xo will commit to silent sulking till the end of the dinner, burning holes in his head with unmasked condemnation glares. Rogelio's sudden eagerness to ease up a tension in the room was a nice change of pace.

So Rafael rose his glass too – as did the ladies. Seeing expecting faces around him, Rogelio started in the most solemn and deeply profound voice – the one he saved for dramatic monologues against sunset backdrops:

- I want to congratulate Jane for finally having a real man in her life! Somebody who would be by her side through thick and thin…

Well, that was a great change of pace indeed! Rafael thought that hell must've been freezing over as Rogelio was praising him so admirably. Judging from Xo's abashed expression she wasn't expecting this treachery neither.

But Rogelio was beyond noticing anybody's expression as he went on and on about knight in shining armor in Jane's life:

- … It's so rare to find a man of such great integrity and honor and I'm so glad, dear, that you have this blessing in your life now! So, Jane, congratulation on reuniting with ME!

Snap! Hell was safely hot and boiling as Rogelio was serenading… himself.

Rafael heard Jane gasp by his side and her abuela giggling hysterically. The easiest expression to access was Xiomara's – she was joyous but not because of Rafael's apparent astonishment but because she was reassured that Rogelio was still on her side. She clinked her glass to Rogelio's and looked at Rafael with challenge in her eyes – would he play along when he was so obviously played?

Rafael shrugged and joined the toast, smiling broadly to everybody. His gaze lingered on Jane's face painted with a rainbow of emotions: she was uncomfortable and embarrassed… yet hopeful that situation will remained contained. And she wouldn't let it go on any more!

- Rogelio, I am grateful for having you in my life… as I am grateful for everybody who cares for me and my baby… our baby, - she added entwining her fingers with Rafael's under the table.

Rafael could watch her for hours… He knew that from the side he looked like some googly-eyed idiot with his jaw dropped and unblinking gaze… but he couldn't care less! His Jane was a sight to behold… She radiated this soft shining of a confidant woman who was happy with her life – and in its turn it made Rafael ecstatic that he was a part of that "happy" for her!

Jane smiled at him and said... it sounded as if for everybody… but he knew it was for him only:

- I'm grateful for our baby… and for you… and for us.

That made up for everything. For awkward dinner, for snarky remarks… for not being close to her for days as she was always busy with her new job… for everything.

Jane wanted him to stay. And he'd stay even if Jane's parents wouldn't like it. Parental disapproval wasn't new to Rafael – he'll survive.

…

Alba came back from the kitchen with a plate of little cream cakes that Rafael knew to be called "bienmesabe". He also knew that these are made with liquor… and why would they prepare spiked dessert if a pregnant woman was around?

Rafael looked at Jane who came up behind her abuela with a tray of teacups. She'd placed a tray onto the table and answered Rafael's questioning gaze with a whisper:

- What?

Rafael whispered back ignoring Rogelio's seemingly inconspicuous attempts to sit closer to them and eavesdrop on their conversation:

- Jane, are these… bienmesabes?

She beamed a smile as he'd recognized her favorite dessert and nodded eagerly:

- Yes! I made them myself!

Rafael tried to speak in hushed voice:

- But aren't they made with alcohol? I mean… you are…

Jane set back to her chair and touched his arm reassuringly:

- It's ok, Rafael, these are "virgin bienmesabes"… anyways, I like them for the coconut cream, not for two tablespoons of liquor.

Rafael nodded with relief:

- Yes, I should have guessed… considering everything…

Xo's voiced boomed through the living room as she said:

- Considering what exactly? That she's a virgin? Having a little fun on expense of my daughter?

…

Rafael heard Alba's and Jane's unison gasp so he squeezed Jane's hand reassuringly and answered Xo as calmly as he could:

- Actually… Jane loves coconuts so much and lately she has problems stomaching heavier desserts… I should have guessed that she would make bienmesabes… considering everything.

Xo wanted to say something but was interrupted by another voice… not screaming or even loud… but welding power and respect! Alba's voice.

- _Xiomara! Rafael es nuestro invitado y me enseñó a respetar a nuestros clientes!_ (Xiomara! Rafael is our guest and I taught you to respect our guests!)

Rafael tried not to smile – he was sure it would look like victorious smirk and he didn't want to pour any more oil to this fire – but he was still happy that he'd found such support in Jane's family. Alas… to be honest… Alba was not defending him per se – she was merely worried about Jane's emotional state:

- _Xiomara, usted está molesto Jane ... Ella invitó a Rafael y mientras ella le da la bienvenida a su vida - será recibido en nuestra casa también! ¿Queda claro?_ (Xiomara, you are upsetting Jane… She'd invited Rafael and as long as she welcomes him to her life – he will be welcomed in our house too! Is that clear?)

- But, mom…

- _Basta de esto!_ (Enough with this!) – and she turned to Rafael and Jane and continued as if nothing ever happened, - _¿Quieres un poco de té, querido?_ (Would you like some tea, dear?)

Rafael answered with all the charm he could summon at this point:

- I would really want some tea, Alba, but I'm afraid I'm so full with your amazing Polvorosa de pollo that it will take some time to get another bite! I'm seriously considering offering you a chef position in Marbella… because it's the best dinner I've had in ages!

Alba blushed and shied away from the compliment:

- _Oh, querido, no es nada especial! Si quieres, te doy mi receta a su cocinero…_ (Oh, dear, it's nothing special! If you want to, I'd give my recipe to your chef…)

It was Xiomara's turn to gasp:

- Grandma's recipe, mom? Really? Why him?

Rogelio patted Xo's hand to calm her down. When it didn't work he said in his most persuasive voice:

- _Xiomara, estoy seguro de que todo lo mejor. Rafael debe saber el patrimonio si se debe aceptar a esta familia._ (Xiomara, I'm sure it's all for the best. Rafael SHOULD know the heritage if he is to be accepted to this family.)

Rafael raised an eyebrow and cocked his head in pretense surprise. And not because Rogelio suddenly switched to Spanish – Rafael knew enough of it to follow the conversation – but because it seemed like Rogelio was giving him a test. A test to earn his place in this family.

Rafael inhaled deeply to calm his nerves and said focusing on Rogelio:

- I fully intend to provide our daughter with the best cultural education there is, including her Hispanic and Italian heritage. When she'll grow up a bit, we can move to live in Caracas for a while – my family happens to own a hotel there. And we can live in Sicily where my mother is from… Or we can go and travel the world… Whatever she wants – I will be happy to give it to her!

From the way Rafael said this it wasn't clear who was "she" in this wish granting scenario – Jane or their daughter (by the way, they still didn't know if it was a girl, but Jane insisted so Rafael went along with that assumption). But what difference did it make if Rafael meant Jane or their unborn child? He was willing to fight for their wellbeing and happiness – and that was worthy of respect.

Rogelio knew a strong man full of conviction when he saw one… because he usually saw one in the mirror every day in his dressing room. He nodded regally recognizing Rafael's stance on the matter. Jane's father wasn't completely convinced that Rafael was the best man for his newly found adult pregnant virgin daughter… but then again he'd never think all those words can be used in the same sentence describing the same person… so there was always a space for something new!

Rafael nodded back. Now it was only a matter of Xiomara.

…

"… You never feel like you're being played".

It was a thought that kept playing in Xiomara's mind when she'd listened to Rafael discussing travel plans with Jane. Her daughter was high on happiness and her mother was melting on the thought of her homeland… but Xiomara knew better. After all, Rafael was a great player!

Xo knew the type. Good-looking, smart, charming, silver-tongued… his riches brought enough credibility to his "future plans". But to mother's heart he was still the guy who haven't called her daughter five years ago… still the guy whose mug shots were all over the local news a while back… still the guy who divorced his wife just like that. Granted, that Petra was a mental case… but Xiomara just couldn't shake off the feeling that Rafael felt kinda sketchy… like too perfect to be true. And Xiomara learned not to believe in Prince Charming long time ago.

Also… there was Michael. Good, decent, reliable Michael with whom Jane was building a real relationship for two years… a real future… a better future. And to let it go just like that… to chase the spark that may lead Jane to nowhere… or even worse – the spark that will turn into wildfire and burn her… that was too much for Xiomara to let it slide so easily. And she won't.

…

Rafael was outside on a phone with his chief of staff Mr. Derek, going over some details for tomorrow's evening gala. He'd felt somebody's eyes piercing through him and when he'd turned around – sure thing, there she was… Xiomara.

Rafael ended the call – a bit too abruptly for Derek's comfort – and tried thinking of some light subject for chitchat… but Xiomara has beaten him to the punch:

- What are your intentions regarding my daughter exactly?

Rafael instinctively looked through window inside the house locating Jane… but she was nowhere to be seen. Probably, left to the kitchen to help Alba with the dishes.

He turned to face Xiomara and tried answering as honestly and sincerely as he could:

- Xiomara, I swear to you, I have nothing but the best intentions regarding your daughter… I feel very deeply for Jane and I hope we can build a future together.

Xiomara grimaced:

- Deeply! The same way you felt about her five years ago?

Rafael's jaw stiffened:

- I was a different person back then… A lot has changed since…

His face darkened and Xiomara felt the pinch of guilt. She tried mending it:

- Yes, I know, the cancer… Sorry… I meant…

Rafael broke through her apologies:

- No, not the cancer. That too but it wasn't what has changed all my life. I… we've lost a child… and…

He broke mid-sentence unable to continue this story. It was too real. It was always too real. The pain of this loss was covered and masked by newer experiences and emotions… but it never faded, never went away. Rafael would ALWAYS remember the child he'd lost… the child he'd loved.

They were silent for what felt like a very long time. Xiomara knew that this is not the time and place to continue this conversation so she'd turned around to leave… when she'd heard him speak:

- You know… it's not about the child. I mean, it is ALSO about the child but it's so much more than that… It's Jane.

Xo was looking at Rafael but he wasn't looking at her. Rafael was circling his left palm with a thumb of his right hand in soothing motions… or maybe it helped him concentrate on what he was saying:

- First I was in awe of her. She knew that having this baby would derail her life big time, yet she'd kept it… because she knew what it'd meant for me. Jane did simply because it was a right thing to do. Good thing…

Rafael raised his head to look Xiomara straight in the eyes and said:

- You know… she's just genuinely good person. I don't think I ever met anyone quite like her.

Xiomara nodded in agreement – but it didn't feel like a question to her, more like a statement.

With his side vision Rafael caught a movement inside the house and turned to look how Jane entered a living room. She went to the table to take the rest of the dishes but was intercepted by Rogelio. He swiftly took the dishes from Jane's hands and made some comment that made Jane giggle and mock-punch him at the shoulder.

Her evident happiness was intoxicating to Rafael…

He marveled softly:

- You know, my doctor once told me that my guardian angel must've outdone itself when it brought me my health back. But now I think my guardian angel did his best job when he brought Jane to my life…

Xiomara couldn't help but snort:

- Yeah, you've got some wicked angel… or your sister who screwed up and landed your… specimen… in my daughter instead of your wife!

Rafael's face showed no sight of remorse on that account:

- I'm sorry, Xiomara, but I feel no regret on this subject. I am HAPPY that Jane will be the mother of my only child and I couldn't have hoped for a better fate. I know you feel like this whole thing threw Jane of her path… but I'm hoping I can offer her a better one.

Xiomara wasn't so optimistic:

- A better one? She'd already had a "better one", his name is Michael! You don't know a half of what he'd done for her happiness!

That was it! Rafael had a rather short fuse when it came to Michael and Xiomara just lit the fire! "Half of it"? Oh, he knew firsthand the length Michael will go for Jane's heart… and Rafael's head… preferably both!

Rafael's chest rose with anger but his words were polite… too polite:

- Would you care to enlighten me, Xiomara, what great deeds of bravery and nobility Michael had performed in Jane's honour? So I can double it… or better yet – triple it! Will that be enough? Will I pass the bar then?

Xiomara was gasping for air after this sudden outburst and Rafael realised that he'd gone too far. Before Xo could react in any way he stepped closer and took her clenched fists into his hands. Rafael spoke hoarsely, quickly; afraid she would interrupt his apologies any moment now:

- I'm sorry, Xiomara, I'm so sorry. I had no right saying any of it… and the fact that I am extremely jealous of Michael does not justify my words. Forgive me, Xiomara, please!

Jane's mother looked surprised when she'd heard Rafael admitting his jealousy so easily. He nodded in confirmation:

- Yes, I am jealous of him. Not so much of him – but of the time he has had with her and I didn't. He had years – I have few more months left before both our worlds will be changed forever and nothing will ever be the same. I am trying to use this time the best I can… to build some foundation for what's to come… but I just never done it before! I'm afraid I will go overboard… or screw up in a million other ways…

Xiomara squinted her eyes suspiciously:

- Never done it before? Haven't you been married?

Pain flickered across Rafael's face but he shook it off quickly:

- Petra and I… had a different reason behind our relationship… not a decent one, at least on my part. But then she'd gotten pregnant, and we had gotten married, and I thought it was my queue to turn the tables in my life… only my life had different plans for me then. So… no. I've never experienced normal relationship tropes before…

Xiomara scoffed:

- Normal…

- Yeah, I get it, ours are not that normal either… but I'd take it any day!

Rafael gripped Xiomara's hands tightly and she tried freeing them from his hold:

- Easy there, Rafael!

And then out of nowhere came thunder-like voice of one Rogelio De La Vega:

- What is going on here?! How dare you to touch Xiomara?

Rafael's hands dropped by surprise and he stepped away. Xiomara looked at Rogelio's face lit with "righteous anger" and laughed wholeheartedly:

- Oh, back off, Rogelio, he wasn't doing anything! Nobody can be as dramatic as you usually are! But since you are already here… Can you please call Jane here?

Rogelio eyed Rafael with a grim warning in his eyes, nodded to Xiomara and took a dignified exit from the scene.

Xo made a use with few minutes she had with Rafael alone:

- Rafael… You'd mentioned you and Petra got married after she got pregnant? Does it mean that's your plan for Jane too?

Rafael looked stunned and not in a good way:

- Do you WANT me to ask Jane's hand in marriage like THIS?

Xo answered even before he could finish:

- Oh, no, No, NO! It's exactly what I don't want!

Rafael smiled with a relief:

- Good! I hope me and Jane will get to this point when we're both ready and she won't think that I'm doing this only because of the baby…

- What's "because of the baby"? What are you guys talking about? – Jane's voice startled them and Rafael and Xiomara exchanged quick glances of "what exactly did she hear?" They both came to a conclusion that Jane heard only the last few words and Rafael went for a save:

- Because of the baby you need to rest more and this evening must've been too long for you already. So I will take my leave now. I only need to pay my respect to your abuela and I'll get going.

- Oh… - Jane sounded disappointed but there was truth to Rafael's words, she was very tired and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. So she touched Rafael's cheek softly and smiled one of those gentle smiles that made him get lost in her eyes… When Rafael resurfaced Jane was already gone to the house to call for her grandma… the dinner in Villanueva family was officially over.

…

When asked about it later, Rafael believed this dinner to be a great success. Jane was more neutral (or, maybe, she knew less about what has actually happen that evening) and was simply glad that everything went "nicely". Alba was very delighted on how she'd handled an important guest… and Rogelio was confident that his "significant self" has "set this boy straight".

And Xiomara… felt much better about Jane's future with this baby and its father… yet something was bugging her. If Rafael came up with averting lies so easily… what else can he be lying about?

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there! Thank you all for keep reading this and commenting on it and liking it =) Means so, so, so much to me! Really!<strong>

First of all, the **idea for this chapter** was born way before it was known that we indeed are going to see a family dinner in Jane The Virgin. I'm not trying to predict THAT dinner, this one serves my own fanfiction purposes =)

**About my Italian headcanon**. I do believe that Rafael has Hispanic ancestry, but also… Justin Baldoni (who plays Rafael) is half-Italian, Carlo Rota (who plays Emilio Solano) is also half-Italian, Rafael's maternal grandmother's name was Alegria (which is more Italian, Hispanic version would be Alegra)… I mean, that's enough "Italian" for me to go for this headcanon =) Also, Justin semi-confirmed that Rafael knows Italian so… And one more thing – I want Jane and Rafael to be of different cultural background so they can bring something to each others lives, teach each other something. And last but not least – Rafael would sound sooooooo sexy speaking Italian!

**About longer stories**. I do have one headcanon that will evolve into multi-chapter fanfiction eventually – mostly because it can't be done in one-shot. I think, I will enjoy writing the rest of the characters – as you've surely noticed, I was focusing these OSs on Jane/Rafael with a very occasional participation of anybody else… it was done on purpose, I wanted to write about their little world. But before I move on to the next thing I have to round up the stories I have for this FF first.

And one more thing… **Why I write this story**… or rather stories. Because I like this pairing, this OTP, this couple – whatever you call it. Still I agree that JTV had rushed Jane and Rafael into being together and now their "spark" battles the "history" Jane and Michael had. But for me… Jane is better off with Rafael. He challenges her, he ignites her, he takes her out of her comfort zone and carefully planned life into realm of unknown possibilities… and this is how I know they are the end game. So in order to fill in the gaps, to highlight that they DO have a relationship going (and not only what's in the episodes), to show that they have their own "history" I write these stories. It's my mental backdrop to the canon series. And with these in mind it doesn't feel like Jane's and Rafael's relationship is rushed or premature or not deep enough. It's just the way it's supposed to be.


End file.
